Panzerkampfwagen II
In 1934 bestond bij de Wehrmacht in afwachting van de Panzerkampfwagen III en Panzerkampfwagen IV tanks behoefte aan een overgangsmodel. Dit model kreeg de aanduiding Panzerkampfwagen II, of PzKpfw II. Henschel, Krupp en MAN kregen opdracht om het voertuig te ontwikkelen. De codenaam van de nieuwe tank luidde LaS 100. Na evaluatie van de prototypes werd het model van MAN geselecteerd voor verdere ontwikkeling MAN bouwde het chassis en Daimler-Benz de opbouw. De produktie werd later eveneens ondergebracht bij Famo, MIAG en Wegmann. De tank vormde de ruggengraad van de Duitse pantserdivisies tijdens de invasie van Frankrijk. De voorhoede van de Duitse tankmacht omvatte zo'n duizend PzKpfw II's. De tank kwam ook in actie in het eropvolgende jaar, tijdens de invasie van Rusland, hoewel hij tegen die tijd verouderd was geraakt en onvoldoende bepantsering en vuurkracht bezat. De Panzer II was nooit bedoeld voor het leveren van tankslagen, maar was in de eerste plaats een trainingsvoertuig. De eerste productieversie, de PzKpfw II Ausf A, werd in 1935 in gebruik genomen en had een 20-mm kanon en een 7,92-mm coaxmitrailleur. Het gevechtsgewicht bedroeg 7,2 ton. Bij tests met de vroege productiemodellen bleek dat het voertuig met zijn 97 kW (130 pk) een te lichte motor had. De PzKpfw II Ausf B kreeg dan ook een 104 kW (140 pk) motor en werd ook op andere punten verbeterd. Onder meer werd de frontbepantsering dikker gemaakt. Het gewicht nam toe tot bijna 8 ton. De PzKpfw Ausf C kwam in 1937 beschikbaar en was nog beter bepantserd. Voorts werden de kleine bogiewielen vervangen door vijf onafhankelijke geveerde dubbele wielen met bladveren aan weerszijden. Deze ophanging werd gehandhaafd voor alle volgende productievoertuigen. In 1938 werden de PzKpfw II Ausf D en PzKpfw II Ausf E in gebruik genomen. Ze hadden torsiestaafvering, die de wegsnelheid opvoerde tot 55 km/u. De terreinsnelheid lag echter lager dan bij de voorgaande modellen. Het laatste productiemodel van de serie was de PzKpfw II Ausf F. Deze verscheen in 1940-41 en had een bepantsering van 35 mm voorop en 20 mm op de flanken. Het totale gewicht van het voertuig benaderde inmiddels de tien ton. De vermindering van de topsnelheid werd voor lief genomen. De romp en de koepel van de PzKpfw II waren van een gelaste staalconstructie. De bestuurder zat voorin, de tweemanskoepel stond in het midden links op de romp en de motor lag achterin. De bewapening bestond uit een 20-mm kanon, waarvoor 180 granaten aan boord waren in de linkerkant van de koepel en een 7,92-mm mitrailleur met 1425 patronen rechts in de koepel. De PzKpfw II werd eveneens gebruikt als basis voor een aantal snelle verkenningstanks met de naam Luchs (lynx). Het naoorlogse West-Duitse leger gebruikte dezelfde naam in de jaren zeventig voor een 8x8 verkenningsvoertuig. Dit en andere afgeleide voertuigen werden echter niet in grote aantallen gebouwd. Een van de meer interessante varianten was het amfibische model dat werd ontwikkeld voor de invasie van Engeland in 1940. Het voertuig werd in het water voortgestuwd door een schroef die op de motor was aangesloten, en had een vaarsnelheid van 10 km/u. Ook werd een vlammenwerpervariant geproduceerd met de naam Flammpanzer II. Daarvan waren er in 1942 honderd in gebruik. Toen de oorspronkelijke tank zelf definitief achterhaald was geraakt, werd het chassis snel aangepast aan tal van andere rollen. Een van de eerste daarvan was een zeer effectief gemotoriseerd stuk antitankgeschut met buitgemaakte Russische 76,2-mm artilleriestukken. Dit voertuig werd de Marder I (Marter) genoemd. Zijn opvolger was de Marder II, die was uitgerust met een 75-mm Duits antitankkanon. In totaal werden ongeveer 1200 Marders opgebouwd op basis van gebruikte PzKpfw II's of nieuw gebouwd. De Wespe (wesp), een ander effectief gemotoriseerd antitankkanon op basis van de Panzer II, was uitgerust met een 105-mm houwitser en werd tot 1944 in het bezette Polen gebouwd. Varianten * PzKpfw II Ausf a/1 a/2 und a/3 - Sd.Kfz. 121: Basismodel. * PzKpfw II Ausf b - Sd.Kfz. 121: Werd nog steeds gezien als een pre-productiemodel, doch in dit model was een hele reeks verbeteringen aangebracht ten opzichte van de drie varianten van het eerste model. De wielophanging, de overbrenging werden verbeterd, het koelingssysteem en uitlaat aangepast, de rupsbanden en loopwielen verbreed, de achterbumper verhoogd (om het aankleven van modder en ander materiaal te vermijden) en een aantal verankeringspunten van onder andere de motor werden verstevigd. * PzKpfw II Ausf c, A, B und C - Sd.Kfz. 121: Uitvoering c is herkenbaar aan een geheel nieuwe wielophanging: de vorige vering met de zijbalken verdween volledig, er zijn vijf grote rijwielen (in plaats van zes kleine rijwielen voordien) en vier kleine terugloopwielen (in plaats van drie terugloopwielen voordien). De rupsbanden werden aangepast en zowel de motorkoeling als het ventilatiesysteem verbeterden. Vijfentwintig tanks uitvoering c kregen een Erzats-molybdenum stalen stuurinrichting. De laatste grote aanpassing in de Panzerkampfwagen II-reeks gebeurde met variant A van uitvoering c. De c-A variant kreeg een verbeterde transmissie. Tussen de varianten c-A en c-B en c-C bestaan slechts kleine verschillen (hoofdzakelijk in de kijkgaten en vizieren). Alle modellen kregen een dubbelluik in de geschutskoepel, waar de tankcommandant plaatsnam, en een afgeronde koepel. Op verzoek van de manschappen werden extra 20 mm pantserplaten op de geschutskoepel, bovenstructuur en voorzijde van de Panzer-II-tanks gemonteerd (herkenbaar aan de bouten). Zeventig procent van de Panzer-II-tanks had deze aanpassing tegen mei 1940 ondergaan. De overige 30% werd nog voor Operatie Barbarossa aangepast. Tijdens de Poolse campagne en de campagne in het Westen (operaties Fall Gelb en Fall Rot) klaagden de tankcommandanten over een beperkt uitzicht. Vanaf oktober 1940 werd dit euvel verholpen door een kit met acht periscopen, gemonteerd op de geschutskoepel. * PzKpfw II Ausf D und E (Sd.Kfz. 121): Het omhulsel, bovenstructuur en wielophanging van deze reeks was totaal anders dan de voorgaande Panzerkampfwagen II-modellen, doch de geschutskoepel bleef identiek. De tank is duidelijk herkenbaar aan het rechtopstaand deel met twee aparte kijkgaten aan de voorzijde van de bovenstructuur (één voor de bestuurder, één voor de radio-operator). Met deze reeks werd voor de eerste maal gebruikgemaakt van een torsie-ophanging en de Variorex VG 102128, een halfautomatische transmissie van Maybach. De Ausf D en E heeft vier grote, dubbele opgezette wielen, die ook fungeerden als terugloopwielen, in plaats van de vijf enkel-opgezette wielen en vier terugloopwielen bij de voorgaande PzKpfw II versies. Het verschil tussen Ausf D en Ausf E was dat de dubbele rupsbandgeleiders en droge rupsbandscharnieren bij uitvoering D werden vervangen door een centrale rupsbandgeleider en gesmeerde rupsbandscharnieren bij uitvoering E (inclusief aanpassingen aan de bumpers, wielen en bovenophanging). * PzKpfw II Ausf F (Sd.Kfz. 121): De voorzijde van de tank Ausf F. is vlak in plaats van het afgerond voorsteven bij de voorgaande modellen. De achtvoudige periscoop voor de commandant werd nu standaard gemonteerd; de plaatdikte van de voorzijde aan de geschutskoepel werd verhoogd tot 30 mm; het terugloopwiel werd veranderd in een conische vorm. * PzKpfw II Flamm Ausf A und B (Sd.Kfz. 122): De Sd.Kfz. 122 had als hoofdbewapening twee vlammenwerpers die werden gemonteerd boven de rupsbanden in twee Spitzkopfe, aan de voorzijde van de bovenstructuur. Elke vlammenwerper kon men 180° draaien en had een brandstoftank van 160 liter, een mengsel van benzine en olie, waarmee zo'n tachtig vuurstoten over een bereik van 25 meter konden worden afgevuurd. Er waren zes stikstoftanks (één bron zegt vier) opgeslagen aan de buitenzijde van de PzKpfw II Flamm Ausf A und B (Sd.Kfz. 122) om de vlammenwerpers aan te drijven. De vlammenwerpers werden geactiveerd door middel van een ontsteker op basis van acetyleen. Als deelbewapening had men nog steeds de MG34, doch deze was nu gemonteerd in een kleinere koepel, de Kugelblende genaamd, die 360° kon roteren. De tank bevatte drie bemanningsleden; de bestuurder, een radio-operator en de commandant/operator van de vlammenwerper). De Flamingo's hadden eveneens granaatwerpers op hun achtersteven waarmee ze rookgranaten konden afvuren. De verschillen tussen Ausf A en Ausf B zijn dat Ausf B enkele aanpassingen hebben ondergaan aan de wielophanging. * PzKpfw II Ausf G (VK901): De VK901 had een volledig nieuwe ophanging met aan elke rups, vijf overlappende wielen. Zoals bij de vorige Panzer II-modellen (Ausf D en Ausf E, Ausf F) had de voorzijde van de bovenstructuur een vierkante vorm, maar nu zonder luiken voor de bestuurder or radio-operator. Deze moesten in de tank plaatsnemen via de bovenluiken. De geschutskoepel had geen kijkgaten en het zicht van de tankcommandant werd gegeven door de periscopen die boven op de koepel waren gemonteerd. * PzKpfw II Ausf J (VK1601): De VK1601 had een speciaal loopwerk dat het Schachtellaufwerk werd genoemd. Dit was gelijkaardig aan dat van de VK901 maar nu zwaarder uitgevoerd om het gewicht van de extra pantsering te kunnen dragen. De PzKpfw Ausf K was de eerste Duitse tank waarbij de bovenstructuur en de onderstructuur als één geheel werd gebouwd, een praktijk die voor de volgende tanks een standaardpraktijk zou worden. Voordien werd de bovenstructuur immers afzonderlijk op het onderstel geplaatst. De bestuurder en de radio-operator konden in de tank plaatsnemen via luiken die in de onderstructuur waren voorzien (dit in tegenstelling tot de VK901). * PzKpfw II nA Ausf H und M (VK903 und VK1301): De VK903 was oorspronkelijk de finale productiereeks voor de VK901, met dikkere pantserplaten op de zijkanten, een andere transmissie en een hogere kruissnelheid. In maart 1942 besliste men de SSG48-transmissie te veranderen door de transmissie van de PzKpfw 38(t) nA en werd hiermee de VK1301. Het plan was dat de VK1301 een zwaardere uitvoering moest zijn dan de VK903 met het 5cm KwK19/1 kanon maar uiteindelijk werd de lichtere 2cm KwK38 gemonteerd. Een bestelling van tweehonderd stuks VK1301 werd geplaatst en het was de bedoeling om te starten in april 1942 met honderdtwintig stuks afgeleverd tegen december 1942. Doch vertragingen zorgden ervoor dat de productie pas startte in september 1942 en de bestelling werd afgeblazen nadat vier stuks waren gebouwd. De VK1301 was de voorloper en had hetzelfde uitzicht dan de VK1303, PzKpfw II ausf L (Sd.Kfz. 123). Enkel de dikte van de bepantsering was verschillend. * PzKpfw II ausf L (VK1303, Sd.Kfz. 123): De VK1303 had dezelfde ophanging als zijn voorganger, de VK901 maar de bovenstructuur werd verbreed tot over de rupsbanden waardoor een bredere geschutskoepel kon worden geplaatst. De geschutskoepel had geen kijkgaten of koepel, doch twee uitstekende periscopen werden geplaatst die het zicht gaven aan de bestuurder en tankcommandant. Er namen vier bemanningsleden plaats in de Luchs; de tankcommandant, de bestuurder, de radio-operator en de schutter. De communicatie werd voorzien door een FuG12 MW-ontvanger en een zender van 80 Watt. De interne communicatie tussen de bemanningsleden werd voorzien door een intercom. Categorie:Landmacht Categorie:Tanks